


Pain Never Dies (But Neither Does Love)

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug, Torchwood
Genre: Alive Ianto Jones, Alive Owen, Alive Tosh, Alya Cesaire salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bio!Parents AU, Except Chloe and Nathaniel, Lila Rossi salt, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Other, Soulmate AU, class salt, ianto and jack are married, maribat au, marin takes after jack in healing but is a mix of his dads, somewhat angsty, soulmate au - identical injuries and cuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Soulmate au where soulmates get the same injuries as their soulmate. Marin, being the son of Ianto and Jack, a human looking alien who can’t die. Marin is Damian Wayne’s soulmate and both grew up not going through serious injuries until Marin receives the Cat Miraculous and went with his family to catch a Weevil.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520429
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	Pain Never Dies (But Neither Does Love)

Damian grew up thinking he had no soulmate, well that’s what Talia and Ras Al Ghul believed since Damian grew up with never receiving much injuries other than a few bruises and scrapes but either way those healed up quickly. Talia believed it was because how she worked on his genes before he was born.

Even as Robin he never got hurt a lot and if he did, he healed slowly.

Didn’t have to do that Marin and his fathers were out exploring with The Doctor and Rose. The Doctor knew everything about the soulmate thing and said if one member of the pact was not in earth then the other member of the pair receives only their injury.

He watched as his siblings got minor bruises from their soulmate’s injuries and he internally winced when his siblings were hurt greatly.

He was more shocked when he saw Bruce and Selina with somewhat matching scars, but his siblings were not surprised. However, this made it somewhat difficult for Selina as Catwoman to not flirt with Batman when she knew perfectly well it was her soulmate. 

So he was used to thinking he had absolutely no one as a soulmate. How could he have one when he never received injuries. Sure, he got bruises and such every now and then but he never thought anything of it since it healed quickly.

So it was a shock when he suddenly felt a stab on his stomach when he was 15 years old.

* * *

Marin smiled at Plagg when the kwami nibbled on a cookie that he dipped in the cup of coffee beside him.

“So... your family deals with aliens?” Plagg asked the bluenette who nods at the kwami.

“Yeah, papa was part of the organization from...well decades ago really,” Marin said with a shrug.

“Decades?” Plagg asked in disbelief. 

“Papa is...sort of immortal. Aunt Rose became Bad Wolf after an adventure with The Doctor and papa was killed before revived by her. He ages of course, but only really slowly,” Marin explains with a small grimace. 

“What about you?” Plagg asked curiously.

“I’m the same. Since papa is an alien, his species have males be able to give birth. I can heal from injuries even severe ones.”

Plagg hesitates as he was about to eat his cookie.

“Have you ever been injured?”

“No not really.”

“So your name really is Marin Gray Owen Jones-Harkness?” Plagg asked curiously to his chosen.

Marin pauses before nodding, “on earth it’s Jones-Harkness, but since papa’s real name is Javic Piotr Thane it’s Jones-Javic in the planet I was born in as well if we ever go to another planet.”

“Javic?”

“Yeah...papa’s planet had it where the last name is basically their first name if I’m correct.”

* * *

The team were chasing after a Weevil, they had gone to Cardiff during the weekend and nothing major had happened. Just the usual Weevil that had to be captured.

They had taken Marin with him, the 13-year-old boy excited to be going with his dads and the rest of the team to capture the weevil.

The bluenette was trailing after his family before Jack gave chase to the Weevil as he ordered the rest of the team to go and get the van that they had parked a few blocks away. Marin was going to follow the rest of the team when he saw another Weevil.

This one looked much more feral. Marin felt Plagg’s gentle tug from his pocket, but he ignored it as he chased after the Weevil.

* * *

Damian was with his family in the mansion when he first felt it.

They were in the Batcave just sparring when he first felt it.

He lets out cough before grunting in pain as he doubled over from the pain he was receiving from his stomach.

Everyone paused and their eyes widened when they saw their youngest member doubled over in pain.

Dick gently touched his little brother’s shoulder, “hey Dami? You okay?”

“I...I didn’t think I would have a soulmate,” he states weakly before doubling over again as he felt more pain in his stomach as suddenly coughed up blood.

**_HIS SOULMATE?_ **

“BRUCE!” Tim screams out for their father who came to the cave mere seconds after he heard the shout of his children.

He froze when he took in the scene in front of him and he quickly made his to his youngest and was about to check on him when Damian screamed and collapsed into his knees.

Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw blood dripping from his shirt and into the floor.

Not just a little. It was a lot really. 

Damian kept coughing blood as he curled up into a small ball. 

“My...my soulmate is dying father,” he states weakly.

Bruce felt his heart stop before quickly and gently pulling Damian into his lap and cradled his son. His other sons surrounding them as they tried to comfort the youngest who they knew was probably going to die.

They winced as large claw marks appeared in Damian’s cheek and felt their hearts break, they can’t lose Damian. Not yet.

Not now. Not after just having him with them for 5 years only.

Bruce hugged his son tightly to his chest, ignoring the blood that was soaking into his clothes and squeezed his eyes shut as the small barely contained cries of pain kept spilling out of his youngest.

They ignored the shallow breathing and weak coughing.

They all comforted Damian even after they felt his heartbeat stop.

* * *

Plagg was patting Marin’s cheek as he had tears forming in his eyes, “Ma...Marin? Marin wake up,” he said softly before roughly slapping his cheek before looking around for help, as if Tikki would appear out of thin air.

He was panicking.

**_Because this is his kitten. His kitten is hurt. Oh kwami there’s so much blood and his kitten is so severely hurt. There’s soooo much blood. He needs Tikki, where’s is his Sugarcube? His kitten is NOT breathing._ **

**_He isn’t breathing._ **

Plagg curls up in Marin’s hair as he weakly purrs against his chose’s scalp. He starts to cry weakly.

Not noticing the injuries healing themselves.

* * *

Jack and Ianto finally caught the Weevil and tranquilized it before taking it to the van. They turned to look back at the team and Ianto felt his stomach drop as he noticed that Marin wasn’t with the rest of them.

“Where’s Marin?” he questions softly and the whole team froze looking behind them.

“I’ll track his pho-” Tosh says before being cut off by an excited voice.

“I’m here!” Marin shouts as he runs up to his father and papa.

“Marin oh god what happened?!” Ianto cries out as he looked over his son who’s suit was covered in drying blood.

“...Weevil,” Marin said sheepishly while Plagg glared at the bluenette.

“Kitten I thought you died!” the little god shouted which made everyone freeze.

“Oh god you are just like your papa,” Ianto sighed before hugging his son tightly. 

* * *

10 minutes passed but the Batfam stayed hugging Damian’ s body.

Not noticing at all as the wounds slowly healed themselves up or how Damian’s pale figure started to get color.

They all gasp as suddenly Damian gasped awake. His eyes shooting up and grips his father’s collar.

Damian was shaking as he looked around, his heart hammering, his ears thumping at the rate his heart was beating. 

“W...what?” everyone questioned quietly and Damian blinked slowly as he looked around.

“I...How?” he questioned softly as he rubbed his stomach feeling an echo of the pain. 

“I don’t know Damian,” his father said softly as the rest of the family looked Damian over.


End file.
